According to a conventional brushless motor, current supply to a coil set wound about a core of a stator is controlled to continuously switch over magnetic field so that a rotor provided inside the stator is rotated. A coil wire wound about one of a plurality of core parts, which forms the core, and a coil wire wound about another core part are connected by crossing wires. Holder parts for holding the crossing wires are formed on the stator.
For example, in JP 2007-129847A (US 2007/0103014 A1), a positioning member including a plurality of projections arranged in a radial direction is formed. Each crossing wire is laid between the adjacently arranged projections of the positioning member so that the plurality of crossing wires is juxtaposed and held in the radial direction.
The positioning member is formed in a step shape and the plurality of crossing wires is held while being shifted in position in an axial direction. The holder part thus becomes long in the axial direction. The plurality of crossing wires is only pushed in between the adjacently arranged projections. No configuration is provided to prevent the crossing wires from dropping out. The crossing wires thus tend to drop out from the positioning member due to, for example, injection pressure, applied to resin-mold the crossing wires at a later manufacturing step. As a result, dropout of the crossing wires causes various flaws such as damage and short-circuit.